Wolf of Kyoto
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: Set after episode 25, blood trial never happened. Akihiro Matsuzaki come's to Roanapur to find the people responsible for killing his clan. Rated M for blood and language, maybe throw some sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Black Lagoon fic and I thought recently though of it. It take place after episode 24, The gunslinger, and episode 25 never happened. So enough said let's get this thing started.**

**PS. I don't own Black Lagoon or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere along the line of the pacific ocean, a small ship heads southwest from the Japanese mainland. On top of the deck of the ship stood a japanese male in his late teens,very slim and five foot nine, shaggy black hair that covered his ears, wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and shoes with a black long coat, smoking a cigarette. On his right hip rested a black katana with a two gold wolves as guards and to his right was a 1911 handgun that matched his blade. "I'm almost there." He whispered to himself as he throw his finished cigarette into the ocean and replaced it with a new one

"Um excuse me sir but I must ask you to get off of the deck, and get inside, since we will be arriving to our destination very shortly." The captain of the ship told the young man.

The Japanese teen just turned his head slightly and gave the man a death glare. "I don't give a fuck old man, if were arriving shortly then why don't I see anything but ocean?"

"Um...well... you see... it should be one hour..." The captain backing up.

"Then don't bother me." He said as the captain ran back inside. "Damn coward." Lighting up his cigarette and going into a deep thought.

_A couple of mouths ago he was and many others from the Washimine Group were at the funeral of Yukio Washimine and Ginij Matsuzaki. Some of the men were crying and moaning for the loss of their boss and underboss at the same time. But not him, he was had blood lust revenge in his eyes. The eyes of a bloodthirsty wolf._

"Excuse sir?" The captain interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm not going back inside." His voice getting a little impatient.

"Um actually, I was going to tell you that we are closing in." The captain said shaking in fear and pointing to the well lite city that was straight ahead of them.

"So there it, the city of Roanapur." The teen said blowing a puff of smoke and getting off the ship once they docked, heading towards they city.

"Hey Rock, get your ass out here!" Revy shouted knocking hard on his door. "You can't stay in there forever Rock, it's been two mouths so let it go already!" There was no response. "That's it I'm breaking this fucking door down."

Then suddenly the door slowly opened and Rock peeked out looking depressed as ever. "What do you want Revy, I'm not in the mood."

"I know dipshit, you haven't been since that girl died." She said putting cigarette in her mouth and lighting it. "Look Rock, I'm not gonna say some bullshit, 'like move on with it' or 'leave it all in the past' all I'm saying is that it was another death, so let's just leave it at be."

"It's just so hard, she should have never had that life." Rock not even looking up at her.

"I said leave it be you dumb fuck." Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pins him against the wall. "She chose that path, like you chose yours since the day we met, so don't give me some sticking piece of bull!"

Rock just looked at Revy and just sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good, come on, we're going to the Yellowflag." Putting him down and walking out the door.

"Wait why are we going to the flag, I thought we had an assignment?" Rock getting up from the floor.

"Nah, Dutch and Benny are out on a job, so it's just you and me tonight and I feel like having a drink." She said as she started walking down the hall. "If you hurry your ass up, I might buy you one."

After an hour or two later, both Revy and Rock were at the bar drinking glasses of rum. "Thanks for the drink Revy, I think I feel better now."

"Don't thank me yet Rock, cause you got to pay me back letter." Revy grinned after taking a swig of her rum.

"Dammit, I should have known better." Rock slamming his glass on the table, while Revy laughed her ass off.

"Lighten up Rock at least the drink is not that much." Still getting a laugh out of it.

Rock just slouched in his stool listening to Revy's laugh until she was dead silent. He looked up to see why she stopped laughing all of a sudden and saw her looking out at the door with one hand on her Beretta. Daring to look back, he saw why, a teenage Japanese male was standing at the entrance to the bar. But something was not right with him, his eyes looked cold and dangerous, same eyes that Revy, Roberta and Ginji have, the eyes of a deadly beast.

The teen slowly approached the bar and takes a sit next to Revy. "Hey bartender, a bottle of vodka."

Bao just look at him oddly. "Listen kid, this is a bar, so scram."

"Maybe you didn't hear me right, a bottle of vodka, please." The teen said pulling out a hundred-dollar bill.

Bao went wide eye and snatched the hundred-dollar bill and took it into the light, and saw that it was real. He went to one of the shelves and grabbed a bottle and handed it to him.

The guy uncorked it and began drinking right from the bottle.

"You don't see that everyday." Rock said out of amazement.

"That's nothing, I took on twice that amount." Revy said.

"Is that so, let's me see you do it you Yankee bitch." The teen said turning to her.

This got Revy's attention and made her pull out her cutlass. "I dare you to say that again." Pointing it at his head. "I fucking dare you!"

The Teen finished off the bottle and faced her. "Alright, I said let me see you do it."

"Not that part smart ass, the last part!" Getting a bit impatient.

"Oh, the part where I called you a Yankee bitch. So what? You want me to look down on you and kiss your feet."

"That's it I'm going to blow your brains out." Revy getting hold back Rock.

"Revy clam down, he's just testing you."

"And I'm not letting you wreck this bar again!" Bao slamming his hand on the desk.

"Yeah Revy, don't destroy the flag like the last couple of times." A guy teased. While other joined in with the guy.

"Oh please, all of you guys are all bark and no bite." The Japanese teen said to all the guys who were making fun of Revy. "Out of all of you, that woman right next to me had the balls to point a gun at me."

They all stopped laughing and the men point there guns at the teen. "How about now jr. You think we have balls now?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet, we'll show you who has no bite."

"Hey if you want to fucking kill each other, then do it outside!" Bao argued.

"Come on Revy like's go." Rock shoving her shoulder.

"Actually, Rock I want to watch this." She said as the teen got off from the stool and walked a couple of feet away from bar.

"Alright, how about on the count of three, let's see who kills who." Putting his left hand on to the handle of his katana and the other on his pistol. "One...Two..." As the men ready their guns. "...Three."

At that all of them fired their at the kid, only to see that he disappeared. "Wh-where did he go?"

"Look above you." He said as he slashed down onto the guy, instantly killing him. Then shot the guy next to him with his gun hand.

"Son of a bitch." One man said as he kept firing only to she that his bullets get sliced in half and well as himself.

The teen was able to break their guns into pieces once he got close to a thug and shot one as soon as they were in his sight. After five minutes of shot and slashing, all the men that were on the floor dead or dying in their own blood. "Never even had a chance." Walking back to his seat and putting a few bills on the bar in front of Bao. "Hope this will cover for the slight damage I caused.

Boa was looking dumbfounded as saw only slight damage to his bar for once. "Um... sure, thanks."

Rock looked amazed as Revy just grinned at the sight mess the kid made. "Not bad kid, my opinion on you changed."

"No sweat Daisy Duke. But I should be leaving." He said starting to walk out the bar.

"Hey wait, what's your name?" Rock asked as soon as he stopped gazing into space.

The teen turned his head back, while at the door. "Back in Japan, they called me the Wolf of Kyoto. But why the fuck not, It's Akihiro, Akihiro Matsuzaki ."

**Cliffhanger! So what did you guys think like it, don't like it? Please Favor, Comment and all that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rock sat in his sit in total shock just by hearing Akihiro's last name. 'Oh shit, he's from the Washimine group. And even worst then that, he's a relative of Ginji's.'

"Yo, Rock, what's got you in such a trances?" Revy asked getting right into his face.

"R-revy did you know who that was?" Pointing his finger where Akihiro once stood.

"Yeah, he said he's the Wolf of Kyoto or some shit, what is he famous?"

"Not that his last name." Rock almost in a yell.

"Oh that. Yeah it was Matsuzaki, what so special about it?"

Rock took a mental sigh and just lowered his head. 'Of course, I'm talking about Revy here.' Before he was about to speak again he got off of his chair and looked her in the eyes with a serious look. "Matsuzaki is also Ginji's last name, the swordsmen you keep back in Japan."

"Whoa so that's Jumbo's little brother or something? Cause he doesn't even look like him."

"I'm not sure, but I do know of one thing, he's here for vengeance." Taking a cigarette from a pack he brought with him and lighting it up. "Now seeing as you killed his brother or cousin he might be after you..."

"If the does come after me, I'll be sure to have a spot next to Jumbo." She grinned.

"...Or He's after a certain group." Rock blowing some smoke.

"Wait what kind of would-" She stopped at midsentace as she realized what Rock ment. "Fuck!"

"We're all going to be if he's after Hotel Moscow."

After an hour of walking the streets, Akihiro smoking his cigarette that he lite with along the way, remembering something from his past.

_He was 9 years old, in a dojo, facing off with a teenage Ginji. Both of them were facing each other while holding a bokken from one another, wooden swords clashing with the other. Akihiro swings at his side, but Ginji blocks the attack and disarms him._

_"You will have to do better than that Akihiro." Ginji said in a cool manner. "Pick up your sword and try again."_

_"Do I have to Ginji? I mean we've been at this for hours." Akihiro whined._

_"Pick it up now." Raising his voice. He pick up the wooden sword up and began to spare with him again. Swung his Bokken at Ginji, but blocked the attack. Ginji hit him in the leg ribs and torso as Akihiro lay on the ground in pain. "We won't stop until you hit me at least once." _

_Again Akihiro picked up his sword and positioned himself like Ginji did and the both were a line with the other, attacking and blocking the other with in rhythm. Then Akihiro and Ginji hit both of their bokkens real hard til both broke in two._

_"Well done. You actually broke our swords in two." Ginji walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder._

_Akihiro grinned wide as he accepted the gestes. "So does that mean I get one of your famous blades?" _

_"Not even if you defeat me, cousin." Ginji remarked giving him a slight bump on the head. _

_Akihiro rubbed his head were he got hit and gave Ginji a look. "Fine then I'll just make my own blade and I'll defeat you one day, I promise!"_

"I made half a promise." Letting out a puff of smoke while sheathing and unsheathing his katana a bit.

"Hey, asshole!" A voice said from behind him as he looked at a cuben cartel pointing a gun at him. "Your that damn kid who killed all my amigo's."

"Yeah, so you came here to kill me?" Akihiro give off a smirk.

"You bet your fucking a-" The cartel getting hit by a bullet in his arm before he ushered another word. He drop his gun on the ground and clenched at his wound. "Fuck..."

Akihiro was now at short-range to the man as his 1911 was close to his stomach. "Make on move and I'll shoot you right here and now, you got that?" The Cartel was sweating, but nodded. "Good, now you look like you know this place real well, so happen to know the head of this city?"

"W-what do you mean man? There are different heads belonging to different groups." The Cartel said nervously. "So who are you looking for?"

"I'll tell you." Akihiro lean over and whispered to the point that the Cartel's eyes are wide.

"You have got to be loco, you make an enemy out of her, you are dead."

"But she made an enemy out of me, when she killed the ones I was close to." He said gripping the mans shirt. "So do you know anything?" Pointing his gun to his heart.

"I-I know that the group you are looking for sometimes go to a pub called Death's Corner, you can try there."

"Very well then." Akihiro lowering his gun, and stabbed instead with his katana. "And thanks for the info." Letting the cartel fall to the ground and headed for his next destination.

He reached Death's corner with in a fifteen minute walk. He entered the pub and the owner gave him a dirty look. "Hey Kid, get out of here! Don't you know it's adults only!"

"I'm old enough, besides I'm suppose to be waiting for a group here to discuss somethings." Akihiro countered.

The bartender grunted as he rolled his eyes. "At least order something,you fucking brat."

"You have Sake?" he asked.

"Does this look like Japan!?"

"Alright, then a glass of Vodka."

The bartender got a bottle off the self and pour him a glass and handed it to him. "twelve dollars." he demanded.

Akihiro sighed and was about to pay him until two men entered the pub. Both were well-built and tall. He put his wallet back in his pocket and gave a long got up. "So you two are with Hotel Moscow?"

The two men looked at each other and putting their hand on their belts. "Who's asking?"

"Me" Akihiro said unsheathing his sword real fast and slashes them before they got there guns out. "That was for the Washimine Group and for my cousin Ginji." Wiping the blood off his katana and sheathing it. In the corner of his eye, he saw the bartender tremble in fear of the scene he just witness. He was about to make a run for the back but was shot in the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor with his eye half-open and mouth a gasped. "No tip. Now to give the rest of the Russians an important message." Going to the dead bodies and cutting them up.

The next Morning, Deaths Corner pub was covered with Roanapur police as well as Balalaika and, her second-in-command, Boris.

"This sure is a fine mess don't you think so Comrade Sergeant." She said smoking a cigar.

"Yes Capitan, it sure is a shame." Boris answered her.

Soon after the Chief came out and walked slowly to her. "Well I got some bad new and worse news, what do you want to hear first?"

"It doesn't matter, cause who ever did this to my men chief, will die like those fucking brats." Belalaika swore as her cigar was halfway smoked.

"Well that's the bad news, we don't know who did it, the person covered their tracks real well, all we know is that the person who killed your men was an expert blademen and shooter." The chief said.

"And what is the worst news?" Boris asked.

"You might want to take a look." He said wanting to follow him. Both Russians followed him in to the crimes scene. "I'll warn you that it's not going to be pretty." He led them to the only "evidences" they could find. With it Belalaika stood there in anger as she broke her cigar in half with her teeth. On the wall was words written in her men's blood saying:

You better watch your backs Bears of Russia, Cause this Wolf is here to feast.

This got to Belalaika and she stormed off into the street, as the sergeant follows her. "Comrade Sergeant!" She announced not looking at him. "We're at war."

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glade that Jabrax13 and Bloodydemon666 reviewed this fanfic. And for the rest of you guys who are reading and following I thank you guys but can you put a little review, nothing bad, just a review, you can even make suggestions and I'll look at them. anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

The phone to the lagoon company building rang multiple times, that is until Rock picked up the phone. "Hello Lagoon company."

"Ah Rock, just the person I wanted."

"Miss Balalaika, is this a job for us?"

"It kinda is and isn't. Have you heard the news?"

"No I haven't. But it's too late to change the subject so I'm all ears."

"I'm afraid that two of my men were killed at the Deaths Corner pub." She said on the line, which made Rock, go silent for a minute. "Rock, do you know anything about this?"

"Miss Balalaika, it's hard for me to say, but I belive I do know who did this." Rock said slowly. "He's from the Washimine Group and appears to be a master swordsmen and can handle a gun real well."

"Is that all, well he doesn't sound too much of a threat. That is all Rock."

"There is one more thing I should mention to you," Rock added. "He's a relitive of Ginji Matsuzaki, his name is Akihiro and calls himself Wolf of Kyoto."

With that news, the cigar that was in Balalaika's mouth dropped. "Thank you for the information Rock." She hung up the phone as Boris came in. "It seems we are up against a deady dog comrade Sergent. For Hotel Moscow will be fighting against the Wolf of Kyoto.

"Hey Rock who was on the phone." Dutch asked downing a beer.

"It was Miss Balalaika, she heard about that kid that me and Revy saw, the yakuza." Rock popping a cigarette into his mouth.

"What, is he some kind of big shot?"

"Looks like it since he killed two members of Hotel Moscow as well as pissed off Balalaika." Rock said sitting on the couch. "Hopefully it doesn't turn into another vampire twin incident."

"I hope not, it really made a mess of the city. So Who is this kid anyway?"

"All I know is his name is Akihiro Matsuzaki. he's related to Ginji and was part of the Washimine Group. Also he's called Wolf of Kyoto."

Benny came running in from his room and had a look of pure shock. "The Wolf of Kyoto is in Roanapur!?"

"Benny-boy you know who he is?" Dutch asked turning towards him.

"I'm surprised you didn't Dutch, he's a S class assassin." He said that made both Dutch and Rock look in utter surprise.

"An S class assassin that young!?" Rock yelled at the top of his lungs.

Benny nods. "Apparently he's one of the top deady assassins and has a 400,000 dollar bounty on his head by all the world gangs he's considered a dog from hell by killing the other Yakuza gang members as well as the russian and cuban mafia. Even killed crept politicians and businessmen. Rock, he even killed your former boss."

"Wait my old boss is dead, this kid knew what he was doing."

"Benny how do you know all this anyway?" Dutch asked.

"After Roberta and the Vampire twins I did some research on people out side Roanapur. And the Wolf of Kyoto was one of them."

"Man that is one dog I don't want to fuck with." Dutch said. "Let Balalaika take care of this and not get involved."

Later that day, Akihiro was somewhere outside of the city,checking over his equipment. He sharpened and examined his katana as the blade didn't looked worn out or damage from the blood. He then checked his 1911 to see if the pieces are ok and tests the gun to see that it was perfect. "Good now to kill more of those Russian fuckers." Getting up from his seat, putting on his long coat and getting his gun and sword on the way out.

Later in the evening, as the sun was going down Akihiro took a detour of the streets to not get easily detected. 'I'm sure they are keeping a their eyes out for me, if someone spotted me.' Taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one of them. He continued to walk behind main and busy streets. That is until something caught his eye. A group of russians were walking somewhere. 'They could be luring me into something, but it's too good not to resist.' Carefully following them and check his surrounding, to be sure that it wasn't a trap. As the russians stopped, near a port, Akihiro hid behind a couple of drums not to get spotted. He took a slight peek and saw some men from the colombian cartel were in front of them.

"So what does Hotel Moscow want with the us eh? I don't have a reliable source, but I hear a mad dog was on you ass." One cartel said.

"We're taking the situation right now, All of our men are going in large groups of five. And once he's dead, we'll make nice wolf pelts for Balalaika."

'Balalaika? So she she's the boss.' He though as he got his blade an inch out of its sheath.

"So what do you want with us?" Asked another cartel.

"We want the both of our sides to cease-fire against each other til this mess is taken care of."

"Bullshi-" the Cartel getting his brains shot off. That made both sides look surprised and draw their weapons.

'What the fuck?' Akihiro said to himself as he looked around and seeing nothing around. 'Was it a sniper?' As he heard gunfire from both members of each side firing on each other and saw a think amount of smoke. He jumped out from where he was and started to fire his 1911 on who ever he shot and charged into the smoke as his katana was fully drawn. He sliced and shot, whether it be Russian or Colombian He wanted to have their blood.

"Please don't..." A Cartel said in the mist as footsteps were heard.

"In the name of Santa Mary, the hammer of righteousness to all injustice." A female voice said as a shoot was heard.

Akihiro pointed his gun were the shot was heard and fire, while at the same getting fired at. He dodged and deflected the shots that came towards him and cut though some bullets. His swords reached and found the neck of who ever was shooting at him, only to stop as that persons guns was pointed to his chest. As the thick smoke lightened. He was face to face with Roberta. (We know who it was but Akihiro doesn't) "A maid?" Still holding his sword to her throat and looking at her. 'Have to admit, she's got some nice set of tits, are they size D or something?' He smirked to himself. That all changed when he got a look in her eyes. They were the same as his, the eyes of a solider and a killer, as well as of a mad dog. "You don't look Russian, are you their maid?"

"No, are you working for the Cartels?" She asked still holding her gun to his chest.

"No, I work for no one." Akihiro said pushing his sword to her skin. "Then who are you?"

Roberta lowered her gun, as he lowered his sword. "I'm-"

"Bloodhound of Florencia!" A voiced shouted that made both of them turn their heads as shot's were fired from Cartel members.

"I guess that's my cue to get out of here." Firing his gun and running away. After He was able to shake them off he returned to his hideout and sat in his bed. "Damn what a day. I wonder who that maid was and why did I hear the Bloodhound of Florencia?"

"Because that was my old life I once lift behind." Roberta said standing next to the door making Akihiro jump off the bed.

"How did you find me so fast?" He stared with his gun pointed at her. But she just stood there with her hands in front of her.

"I am here to talk, I will not harm you in any way. So I suggest you put down your gun." She said in calm way.

"I'll put my gun down once I know you are arm less, so drop your weapons." Not lowering his 1911. She put her Sistema colts to the floor and kick them on the side, along with her Franchi SPAS-12 umbrella, and brass knuckle knife along with it. Convinced he lowered his gun and tossed it to his side and his Katana on the other bed. "Alright, so what do you want to talk about?"

Roberta took off her glasses and put them on a stand. "First off I would like to introduce myself. I am Roberta, Head maid of the Lovelace family, one of the 13 great families of South America." She curtsied to him.

"I'm Akihiro Matsuzaki, Wolf of Kyoto." He introduced himself. "I heard of the Lovelace family, but why is their head maid here and not in the manner?"

"There was an incident." She said looking at him with her deadly blue eyes.

_Diego Lovelace and his son, Garcia, headed inside a building to show to discuss on political stuff while Roberta waiting for them near the car. A half hour had passed and they were still in the meeting, just then an explosion went off into the building as windows shattered and flames escaped. She watched with utter shock as the building was still on fire and that the firefighters were putting out the fire and as well as people out from inside._

_Both Diego and Garcia Lovelace where in hospital bed unconscious, hooked up to IV's on life support. Roberta waited on their bed sides not moving an inches from her spot until the doctors came in to report._

_"Um excuse me miss, I do have some news that is slight good. " The doctor said while she did listen buts didn't turn her head. "Their injuries were not that deadly to them, they were very luck to make it, however Garcia may not walk for sometime. I wanted to let you know ma'am."_

_"Thank you doctor, for informing me doctor." She said not looking at him. As the doctors left she knew that who ever did this to the master and young master will suffer._

"I found out that it was the Columbian Cartels that was responsible for the bombing and I wish to sluttier them all!" Roberta said.

"So you want revenge from some fucked up cartels trying to kill your family." Akihiro said knowing where this is going.

"Yes, and I want you to help me. Just by looking at your skill back there I know you are very skilled and have killed many people in your life."

Akihiro thought real hard on the subject. He was only after Hotel Moscow but here comes this made who is asking to also kill the cartels. Then again it could also mean with her help he could kill every last one of them as well. "On once condition, You have to help me fight against Hotel Moscow and I'll help you fight the cartels, deal?" He said extending his hand.

"I need a moment to think." She said. After a few minutes of thinking, he of his response. "I have though it over and will work with you." Shaking his hand.

"Roberta, the Russians and the cartels won't know what two dogs are capable of."

**Ending the Chapter right here. I hope you guys like it cause now we have the Wolf and the Bloodhound on a murdering Rampage. Balalaika is going to be ripping her own hair out after this. Til next time guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been two days since Akihiro has been in this shit hole of a port town called Roanapur. He laid in bed, thinking about something in the past.

_In an old Swordsmith, a 14 years old Akihiro was hammering some steel and melting it into the a the sword he wanted. "There it's finally done." putting it into the water tank to harden. "After three days and three nights, I have finally make my katana." After the blade is cooled off, he takes it out of the tank and examines it as it was pure hard folded steel. Afterwards he took a sharpening block and rough polish it so that the katana gets that mirror polish and cutting edge. After the last polish it was given, he gave it the wolfguards and handle, and tested it on a thick bamboo as it sliced it in half._

_"Hey Akihiro, what are you doing out here?" Ginji walking over to him._

_"I was just testing out the sword I made, so far." Showing the sword to him as he examined it for himself._

_"The blade is well-balanced, and the carbon, iron and steel blends well with it" Testing the swing of it next. "And it's very light and quick." handing it back to his cousin. "You did a very good job making it."_

_"Thanks it took me three days and nights to make it. So it took my heart and soul to put into this katana and I'm glade it's complete." Akihiro feeling confident._

_"It's not complete." Ginji explained but Akihiro had given him a looked any way. "It needs a name."_

_"Oh." Akihiro understanding now and trying to think up a name. After a few minutes he though of one. "What about Inugami, Inugami no Okami."_

_"Perfect name for the Wolf of Kyoto." Ginji patting his shoulder._

_"Thanks Manslayer." Giving off a grin. "I'll make a gun out of katana steel next."_

_"That I would like to see. And did you though of a name for it?"_

_"Yeah it's going to be-"_

"1911 Special: Shogun Katana." Saying out loud to himself.

"What was that?" Roberta walking right in with her hair down, wearing a white sleeveless button up shirt, leather vest and black jeans. (Basically the outfit she wore on the blood trial.) And carrying a big bag.

"I was just remembering something in the past is all. And you decided that the maid outfit was too much?" Akihiro joked.

"A lot of people know who I am around here, so I just changed my appearance is all." She said. "And I got some arms as well, got some for you too."

"That's so kind of you, so what did you get?" Getting off the bed like it was christmas morning. As Roberta put the bag down on the ground and opened it up to show a shit load of guns. M4A1 Carbine, Barrett M82, M60, L86A1, Airsoft Grenade Launcher, and a Dragunov SVD. "Wow you really picked out good ones, so which are mine?"

"I'll let you have the M4A1 Carbine, M60 and the Dragunov but I will have the M82, L86A1 and the AirSoft Grenade Launcher."

"Good, now that's done we can go into the planing." Akihiro getting out a map. First, we'll hit the Cartels first since they are the weakest members of Roanapur, then move on to the russians. And we will attack here first." Pointing to a location on the map.

The both of them made it to the cartel docking quarters where all their ship goods are stored. Akihiro lit a cigarette as he and Roberta where at the door. "You ready to kill some fucker's?"

"I would love to."Roberta kicked open the door and the both fired their M4A1 Carbine and L86A1 at the Cartels as the dropped like flies. Some tries to fire back at them but was too fast or never got a chance to shot. The whole place was a blood bath of its own as only one member of the cartels was left, Abrego.

"Please don't kill me Bloodhound, I didn't know your masters were in that bombing, I swear on my mother's grave." Abrego begged on his knees as both Akihiro and Roberta were covered in blood.

"Your get a pathetic piece of shit, you think I would fall for that!" Roberta screamed as she fired a round from her L86 and grased his face. "You are too much of a coward to die by my hands." Walking away from him as she was going to exit out, but Abrego grabbed a hand gun that was next to him and pointed it at her back

"Die you bitch and your little boyfriend too!" He fired at her but Akihiro got in front and sliced it while getting a little grace.

"Shooting an enemy when they show you mercy?" Akihiro walking towards him, sword fully drawn. "You not good piece of fucking shit." As he got his Katana near Abrego's throat.

"W-who are you?" Abrego stuttered.

"Like you said before, I'm her little boyfriend." He said and swinging his sword in him.

"Well isn't this a mess, first he's after sis and now he took out the cartel army like nothing." Revy looking around and seeing the corpse of the men layed out on the ground. "Hey Rock do you think that yakuza did this?"

"Yeah and I don't think it was only him." Rock examining the bodies looking at the bullet holds. "It looks like he was with someone."

"Really? Tell me detective Rock what make you say that?" Revy in her sarcastic tone as she lights one up.

"For Starters, the gun was 5.56 but one went in deeper than the other one." Rock said looking that one was bigger then the other.

"Never knew you where such a gun expert, guess being around me made you one." Revy smirk while looking around the place. "So what if ones deeper then the other one he could have got closer to him."

"Unlikely, both holes have different markings and no he didn't use two guns at the same time." Answering ahead of her. Walking all the way to the back, to see the horrible sight that was left. "Fuck." He said covering his nose and looking away.

"Rock what is it?" Revy running inside with her cutlasses drawn. And then she saw what he did. Up on the ceiling of the was Abrego hanging with a leg and arm chopped off, as well as his insides hanging out and crows were feasting on him. "That is fucked up, who knew this kid was that angry."

"There's more to it." Rock pointing to the wall that was behind the body as the blood was in big bold letters.

**Your next Balalaika, and this time it's two dogs after you**

"So I was right, him and another person did this." Rock getting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up.

"But what does he mean by two dogs are after sis?"

"I'm not sure but I do have a hunch." Rock walking to the car and getting in. "Come one we have to see if there were any guns bought recently."

"Let's go to Old man Praiyachat." Revy got into the car and they proceeded to the gun shop. As they got to the gun shop, she started to talk to the old man. "So Old man, did a Japanese teen buy any guns recently?"

"No there was no kid around my store." Praiyachat said to her. "However, there was a woman who bought a lot of guns recently."

"A woman?" Rock asked. "What did she look like?"

Praiyachat laughed a bit. "She was quite the view, yet she was deadly. as for what she looked like. she was tall and slender, slightly built, hispanic but looked caucasian and deady blue eye and long purple hair."

"Wait did you say blue eyes and long purple hair?" Rock asked as the old man nodded, turning to Revy. "Revy..."

"Yeah Rock, I was thinking the same thing, that fucking maid is in the city helping wolfboy." Revy bitting on her cigarette.

"Damn that stings." Akihiro yelled as he was putting some disinfection on his right cheek as Roberta was taking a shower. 'Too bad I can't take a peek or I'll be dead with in a second.' Finishing and putting a light bandage on his wound.

As soon as he putting the bandage on, Roberta got out of the shower with her hair still wet and a black night-gown that hardly showed any skin. "You can use the shower now, you are going to need it." Brushing her wet hair.

"I'll take one as soon as possible." Not wanting to look at her directly.

"I do have a question for you though, two actually." Walking towards his bed, sitting on it and grabbing his face to make him look at her. "Why did you get in the way when he was about to shoot me in the back? And why did you agree with him that you were my boyfriend?"

"I was just playing along with him, as for getting in the way, I thought it was very dishonorable for someone to attack while their back was turned and that he should died a dishonorable way."

She just smirked and pushed him down on the bed as she got on top of him. "That's very cute, you say honor and I admire that but in this world, especially in this city, that will only get you killed. You have to kill or be killed to survive this city."

Akihiro got mad at her response and flipped her over as so that she was under him and he was on top. "And what do you know about honor?" Showing hate in his eyes and his sharp canines.

"When I was in the F.A.R.C I though what I was doing was honorable for the name of revolution. But it turns out that I was just a tool, a guard dog, for the drug cartels." She said still having that grin on her face. "A guard dog made to protect the fucker's illegal plantations." Inching up to his ear and whispering. "Do you think those Russians have any honor in them that killed your cousin and your friends? They all died because they still had honor in them and I would hate for you to die the same way Akihiro." Rolling her tongue while saying his name.

Akihiro pushed her back down and inched to her face, but losing his anger and looking more calm. "What do you think I should do then?"

"Unleash that animal inside you and don't show any mercy what so ever, become that wolf you were named for and rip that bear apart."

"And will you help unleash this beast inside me, Roberta?"

"Call me Rosarita. That's my real name."

"I know." Akihiro leaning down on her and contacting his lips to hers. She kissed back and opened her mouth to let her tongue meet with his and she moaned a couple of time. When he slide his fingers under her dress, that earned him a hard slap in the face. "Damn, that really hurt you know." Rubbing his cheek.

"You didn't earn that reward just yet, be lucky you got a kiss." Roberta getting out of bed and moving to her own. "I just took a shower, and I don't feel like taking another one."

"Fine, I'll try again another time." Akihiro said heading to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and took off his long coat and shirt to show his tattooed back of a black wolf with yellow eyes howling at a full moon in the night. As he was fully undressed, and let the water hit his body, he though to himself what Roberta or should he say Rosarita said to him before about how his whole clan died because they still held honor with them. "If that's how I'm going to win this war, then so be it." Slamming his fist on the bathroom wall. "I'll kill every one of them until the name Washimine can finally rest in peace."

**And that ladies and gentlemen is how I end this chapter. I actually had to watch different programs of how Katana's were made and I got the name Inugami no Okami means "Dog god of Wolves" So please read and review, if not PM me. Til next guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a very important day for Balalaika, as she was driven to the Golden Swing night club. Her, the Hong Kong Triad, the Italian Mafia and the Cartels were to gather together to discuss a certain dog running around the city of Roanapur.

"I assume why I called this meeting in the first place?" Balalaika started with a cigar sitting in her mouth.

"Apparently the Wolf of Kyoto has come to this shit hole of a city." Chang said lifting his sunglasses slightly. "And the reason he's here is that you killed his clan."

"And how did you hear that Mr Chang?" She asked.

"I have my sources. But I do know why you called us all here, you want a ceasefire and alliances with us to kill this dog." Chang folding his hands together.

"I say we do it, the bastard killed some of my men." Pedro, the Cartel boss, spoke out.

"I say we don't, after all this Siberian did bring this hell-hound here and I don't feel like facing off to a deadly dog." Ronnie the Jaws said.

"How dare you!" Boris stepped up but Balalaika waved him off.

"It make no different sergeant, this Italian pig know that he and his forces are no match for someone like the Wolf of Kyoto." Balalaika smoking her cigar. "And what of you Mister Chang? What do you think?"

"I may have to decline. I know not it's true that the if all four were to combine, then it might be possible, however-" Before Chang could continue, there was a ringing sound heard in the room.

"I apologize, that would be my phone." Balalaika getting her flip phone and picking it up. "Yes?"

"Miss Balalaika, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Rock said on the other line. "It seems that Akihiro and Roberta have teamed up."

Hearing that made Balalaika furious, slamming her cigar on the table. "What!? Why!?"

Rock tried to stay calm while talking to her. "The Lovelace family got into a bombing and were seriously injured and the Cartels were responsible for some reason. As for why, I'm not too sure but it looks like the he'll help her out and she'll do the same."

"I appreciate the warning Rock, good-bye." She hung up and gave a deadly glare towards the Cartel boss. "Pedro you piece of shit, did you know that the Bloodhound was hunting you down."

He looked around the room as all eyes were on him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that the Lovelace family was inside the building. We were told to kill a representative that would ruin our business. we accidentally killed an important member of FARC and were to busy keeping them at bay and didn't realize the Bloodhound was here."

"Wait did he say FARC?" Ronnie asked with a slightly opened jaw.

"Now we are in deep shit, Not only is the Bloodhound and the Wolf joining together, we also have FARC." Chang not liking the news on the situation. "I won't join you Miss Balalaika but I will do what ever it takes to keep my territory safe."

"I have no problems Mister Chang, in a way it's helping me." Balalaika not sounding too worried. "And I assume this also goes for the rest of you?"

"I agree on the ceasefire but I'll keep my defenses up for who ever crosses my line." Ronnie agreed with a smirk.

"Same, that way I know none of you fuckers are shooting at my ass." Pedro also agreed.

"Good, now I would say that this meeting is adjourned." Balalaika said before leaving.

Meanwhile with Lagoon company, it's been three days after the meeting, and Revy, Rock and Bennie gathered together to hear what Dutch had to say. "We have a job now and I don't like this one. We are going wolf hunting."

Rock and Benny didn't like the sounds of the mission however Revy was excited. "So that means we get to kill wolf boy and four eyes?"

"I doubt it but if we cross paths then we have no choice but to shoot." Dutch spoke calmly. "Last time we faced that maid, she almost fucking killed us."

"I don't want to be reminded." Benny getting the shivers.

"I'm not too worried, I'll put a bullet in the both of them." Revy taking out her cutlass and gave off a fake fire.

"Don't get too confident Two-Hands, last time you fought with that maid, you ended up pinning each other and having a draw in a bare knuckle boxing."

"Don't worry this time I'm-" before she could say another word, the phone rang and Rock went to pick it up.

"Hello Lagoon company."

"Hello Rock, it's been a while." A boy said weakly.

"Garcia?" Rock asked a bit surprised that he knew the phone number to the office. "I heard that you were in the hospital."

"I am in the hospital still." He said. "I just woke up and I thought the first thing I would see would be Roberta, so I figured that she's in Roanupur."

Rock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Were do I even begin."

"I figure she went after the Cartels again so you can leave that one out." Garcia said calmly but still weak.

"She's not just after the Cartels, you see she ment someone who is after the russians, to make a long story short, they made an alliance and now the four main crime bosses are on guard and wants their heads."

"I see..." Garcia paused for a minute. "Then you know why I called then."

"You want us to bring her back in one piece." Rock thinking hard on to accept the mission or not. Roberta may understand, but what about Akihiro? Would he stop his hunt for Balalaika and return to Japan or would he continue to kill or be killed. But he had to try, if he couldn't save Yukio or Ginji, at least let him save the Wolf of Kyoto. "Garcia, I accept your mission."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Rock, I hope you know what your doing." Dutch answered deeply.

"I have to try Dutch." Rock going out and heading out to his hotel.

"Hey Revy." Dutch turns his head to her.

"I know, I was going after him anyway." Revy walking out the door, to catch up to Rock. "Yo, Jackass!" Catching up to him and pinning him against a wall. "What the fuck were you thinking taking on that job huh!?"

Rock just looked at her seriously and not showing any type of fear in him. "I'm not changing my mind Revy, I'm going to save them no matter what it takes!"

"You dumb ass, what are going to say to that maid! Her master is fine and he wants you back, come on even she wouldn't belive you. Plus what about wolf boy, going after sis and her Russians is suicide? He's an S class assassin and won't stop until he's killed or kills them." Putting her cutlass close to his chest. "What would happen if sis comes after you!"

"Then she'll kill me." Not even looking at her. "It's not like it matters."

"It matters to me dumb ass!" Revy's sounding depress somewhat.

"Wait what?" Rock looking at her as she had her face covered.

"I can't see you die, I won't allow it!" Revy sounding mad yet upset at the same time. "If you die then I won't ever forgive myself!"

"Revy, I didn't know you cared." Rock sough of smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." Revy lowering her gun at him. "If you fail to bring them back, then I won't hesitate to kill them." Walking away from him and heading back inside the building.

Outside of town. Roberta and Akihiro were inside the jungles practicing some Close quarters Combat on each other. Both of them were punching, kicking and blocking each other. Roberta gave him an uppercut that landed hard at he fell backward, hitting the ground. He got up and stood his ground and spat some blood. He went at her as she throw a punch but he was able to block it and land one in her stomach as saliva came out from her mouth. However countered and kneed him in the crouch and got to his knees as he felt pain in his groan. "No...fair." he said trying to find his balls.

"I think that enough close combat training for today." Roberta bringing extending a hand to Akihiro as he grabbed it and pulled himself up. "How about we get back, and I cook up something?"

"Sounds good to me." Akihiro walking very slowly to their weapons, in case of an ambush. He was bruised from his leg shoulder, right leg, and not to mention his groan. 'Woman know how to kick a mans ass. Then again she was ex military, and this does help me a lot even if it's very painful.' Getting their equipment and heading back to the hideout.

"Damn this taste awful!" Akihiro shouted as took a bite of Roberta's cooking. "And you were a maid?!"

"At the time I was discussed as a maid during the time I wanted to escape FARC. So my cooking and cleaning skills were very poor at the time." Roberta explained calmly.

"And they still are. Your cooking skills at least." Akihiro grabbing a glass of his rum and washing down the taste.

"I have been improving my skills as a maid most recently." She said.

'If that's improvement, then I would really hate what it tasted like before.' Getting nervous that it would be deadly and quickly shook the thought. "We should get to the next plan." Getting out a map of Roanapur. We attacked a Cartels port before so it might get to the attention on them and the Russians."

"Not to mention that the Chinese and Italians will call to there attention. So we may have four to deal with." Roberta pointed out. "Then again, the Chinese or the Italians weren't targeted so they should leave us alone."

"That is true and I did hear that there are no alliances with them but they may be on their guard with one another. As for territory, my best guess would be to take out something the Russians own, and I say we attack here." Akihiro pointing to somewhere in the north of the city.

"Why go all the way to the north when we should start from where we attack that port?" Roberta asked.

"Cause if we start from there, then it would be likely that there will be an ambush." He countered her statement. "Then again attacking north would be suicidal, it would also mean that we will be surrounded by the the Russians, Chinese, Italians and cartels. Damn why can't their be a fucking way to get to them!" Slamming his fist in the table,trying to look for a way to attack the Russians but has nothing.

"What about here?" Roberta pointed to a spot on the northeast edge of the city. "This could be a weak point to attack them."

Akihiro looked at where she was pointing at the map and grinned happily. "Roberta I could kiss you. But I'll do it once we finish." Looking over and thinking of the plan. "Here's what we'll do, we go from that point and blow destroy a building they own along with killing as many Russians as possible."

"Sounds good, we'll attack them tomorrow in the morning." Roberta answer and before he asked why, she responded. "Your in no condition to be fighting in the status your in."

"Alright." Akihiro mumbled and laying down in bed.

The next day in the afternoon, the russians were being killed left and right by the Bloodhound and the Wolf, their AK's were no match for their M4Al, or the M86 they both carried not to mention their colts and Akihiro's Katana.

"Kapitan! It's them it's-" A solider getting stabbed in the back by Akihiro, trying to contact Balalaika from his walkie talkie.

"What happened! Report! What is your status!" Balalaika yelled on the other line of the dead spetsnaz.

"Dead." Akihiro picked up the walkie talkie and answering it.

"Who is this! Answer me!" Balalaika ordered.

"I believe you know who this is Mother Kuma." Akihiro said very calmly.

"So, it's you, Волк of Kyoto." Balalaika sounding more calm now. "How many did you kill?"

"The one's that are beneath my feet are exactly twenty. And as for how many all together. that would make it forthy-seven." He grinned.

"You must be mistaken. You said you killed twenty today so that would make it twenty-seven." She said about to light her cigar until something hit her. "Hold on..."

"You caught that real quick." Akihiro said in a light chuckle. "You didn't ask me how many Roberta killed so I killed twenty and she killed twenty so that means forty of you men are dead right now and the total number is forty-seven."

"YOU DAMN FUCKING DOGS!" Screaming at the other end of the walkie talkie. "I'll get you until you and nothing more then shredded meat I swear!"

"None of this would have happened if didn't pulled the trigger first." Akihiro sounding more serious. "If you didn't attack the Washime group and killed all of them, then your men wouldn't have died you cold hearten bitch."

Balalaika stayed silent for a second before she spoke again. "You are in a way right, I tried to negotiate with your friends of the Washimine but it seems that they were too foolish. You on the other hand have quite a name for yourself. Work for me and we can call this whole thing off."

Akihiro stood there for a minute and just smirked. "If you want to kiss my ass that badly, then you have to do better then that. I don't know what bullshit you told Bando and the others but that won't work on me. I know what your thinking, your afraid of me, you know that you can't stop me and that you can only beg for mercy. Well I'm not showing any." Taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Then we'll continue this war of ours and see who is left standing." Balalaika said. "Oh and miss maid, if you are hearing this. The Cartel leader of this shit hole of a city accidentally killed a member of FARC, so they are here too."

Although Roberta was a few feet away, she heard what Balalaika said and clenched her fist. 'Damn them.' She didn't turn around but was placing C4's all around the building they were in and even grabbing a large case in one hand. "Akihiro, we're leaving."

"I'm coming." He said smashing the walkie talkie and walking along side her as they both walked out the warehouse and pushing their triggers, not looking back as the building blow up.

Back at the hideout, Akihiro flung himself on the bed and placed his arms behind his head. "Damn what a day. At least that Russian bitch is losing her cool."

Roberta heard what he said and go on top of him and pinned him down. "Never assume what your opponent will do next, let your guard down once and it will cost you your life." Getting real close to his face.

"I know, that's the first rule in war." Akihiro grabbing one of her arms and easily flipping her and he got on top. "But it always good to think that your cornered and spring the trap." Forcefully kissing her.

She wanted to push him back but after a minute she kissed back and wrapped her let's against his torso, noticing that he was getting hard already. "And they say Japanese men have very small dick, but feeling yours it makes me want to fuck." Ripping off his shirt and lightly bite his neck. Akihiro wince slightly but begin to enjoy her nibbling as he unbutton her shirt and vest as she was wearing a white bra.

'No fucking way! She's an H!?' He though unclipping her bra and tossing it aside seeing her scars and her large breast. Cupping one and sucking on the other as she moan and dug her nails in his back. "Hey take it easy, your going to ruin my tattoo."

"Sorry... It's just been a while ...since someone...touched me like this..." She breathed heavily.

"Same goes for me. I haven't done a girl in a while." Continues to alternate with her beast until her nipples were hard and he goes for her waist line next as she was doing the same. They eventually removed each others pants and underwear. Akihiro began to slowly enter her, but stopped as she yelled in pain. "If, you can't handle it then we can stop."

"Continue, like I said it's been a while..." She said letting him get the go ahead. His member continued to enter her as she wised and twisted until he was fully inside her. Akihiro slowly thrust as he picked up the pace when Roberta's screams of pain turned into screams of pleasure. As they moved in rhythm and kept pace with the other for an hour. "I'm about to cum..."

"Same, I'm cumming too." He said fastening his pace. They went on for some time until they were able to climax with in a second of on another. Akihiro pulled his dick out of her and fell right next to her. "That...was great..."

"I... have to...agree" Roberta wrapping her arms around him, bringing him close to her and he did the same to her. "Hey, Akihiro?"

"Yeah what is it?"

She shake her head slight. "Never mind, I'll tell you later." Sleep taking them both out and resting in each others arms.


End file.
